En lo más profundo del Caribe
by PaIgEe-Holing
Summary: La vida de Marina da un cambio radical cuando reaparecen en su vida dos de los personajes a los que más detesta.
1. Cáp I La huida

Cáp.I- La Huida

Corría el año 1753.Aquellos eran tiempos oscuros para la piratería , pues todo aquel que fuera acusado de dicho crimen, o que llevara marcada una P en el brazo, debía ser arrestado y conducido a la horca, para así poder poner fin a esa plaga que arrasaba con todo el Caribe y parte del Atlántico.

Aquella noche, para variar, la suerte no había sido propicia para la Capitana Marina Skylark, la cual había sido arrestada en los muelles de Guadalupe, y en aquellos momentos, dos guardias la llevaban a empujones al final de su destino: una oscura y húmeda celda de los calabozos.

Encerraron a la desdichada Marina, encadenada en un mugriento calabozo, arrebatándole todas sus armas.

Con un poco de suerte, su tripulación habría logrado escapar, por lo tanto tendría que apañárselas sola.

Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era urdir un plan. Para poder escapar de aquella repugnante celda, tendría que valerse de todo su ingenio. Se sentó frente a la pequeña ventana que daba al exterior. La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de los gruesos barrotes, iluminándola tenuemente. No muy lejos de allí se divisaba el puerto, y en el, una pequeña fragata, el Twilight, la embarcación de la joven pirata. Marina suspiró indignada por hallarse en ese lamentable estado.

Aún faltaban varias horas para el amanecer, pero tendría que darse prisa.

Huir de la cárcel jamás había supuesto un problema para ella…porque nunca se había visto en esa situación, pero aquella vez era distinto, puesto que todo jugaba en su contra desde que había puesto un pie en esa maldita isla.

Al cabo de un largo rato, un ruido brusco la hizo abandonar sus planes de fuga. Marina se giró para ver qué era lo que lo había producido.

Un par de hombres bajaban las escaleras, uno de ellos con paso desigual y trabado, como si llevara varios días bebiendo. Marina tardó poco tiempo en darse cuenta de que se trataba de otro prisionero.

-Vamos, estúpido-Le dijo el guardia a su acompañante, al cual sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo.

El hombre miró a su alrededor extrañado, y luego se dirigió hacia el otro.

-¡Me habéis engañado!-Dijo desesperado-¡Aquí no hay ron!

-Si, si…lo que vos digáis-Contestó mientras abría la puerta de una celda contigua a la de la joven. Era un ser grotesco y obeso, de cuyo uniforme parecía que iban a estallar los botones-La próxima vez os lo pensareis dos veces antes de armar tanto jaleo-Y de un empujón, lo arrojó dentro, encerrándolo con una de las llaves de su enorme llavero que llevaba colgado del cinturón. Y posteriormente se marchó con algunas de las pertenencias del borracho.

Marina se quedó mirando durante un corto periodo de tiempo al extraño sujeto que acababan de encerrar, por la reja que separaba ambas celdas.

Era algo extravagante. Su descripción estaba completamente fuera de lo común. Se trataba de un individuo alto, de larga cabellera oscura bastante desgreñada, sobre la cual llevaba todo tipo de raros artilugios y adornos, además de un pañuelo rojo bastante sucio. Su rostro presentaba una pequeña perilla dividida en dos trenzas. Su piel, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba, se adivinaba curtida por el sol. Y su atuendo no distaba demasiado de lo normal.

En ese preciso instante, se acababa de tirar boca arriba sobre el suelo de paja.

Un simple borracho más, pensó la chica, mientras volvía a fijar la mirada en la luz de la luna. Pero tan pronto hizo esto, se percató de una cosa.

-¿Jack¿Jack Sparrow?

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, el estrafalario sujeto contestó alzando la mano con un extraño gesto.

-Capitán…Capitán Jack Sparrow, si no os importa… -Tan pronto como estas palabras salieron de su boca frunció el entrecejo. El supuesto pirata se levantó de un salto, dirigiéndose hasta la rendija con una forma de caminar bastante cómica, pegando la cara a las rejas y observando al ocupante de la celda de al lado-¡Una mujer¡Oh¿Qué hacéis vos en un sitio tan sórdido como este?-Preguntó en tono dulzón, mientas esbozaba una sonrisa picaresca.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-Respondió ella sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Aquello no pareció desalentar al tal Jack Sparrow, el cual volvió a hablar con el tono más seductor que encontró.

-Veo que habéis oído hablar de mí…

-Sí...-Respondió la chica-He oído hablar de ti…el pirata más chapucero de la historia-Concluyó.

-Me resultáis familiar… ¿nos hemos visto antes?-Prosiguió el pirata.

-Déjate de estupideces -Lo interrumpió la chica -Hablas como si no nos hubiéramos visto en la vida.

El capitán Sparrow permaneció pensativo durante lo que a Marina le pareció una eternidad, examinando de arriba abajo a la joven sentada en el suelo con el ceño fruncido, como si intentara recuperar un recuerdo que se le estuviera resistiendo.

Por fin dijo:

-¿Sois aquella fulana de la isla de Tortuga?-Preguntó.

Marina le lanzó una mirada de odio al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba hacia la única vía de comunicación que tenía con el pirata.

-Fulana lo será tu madre-Espetó-¡No me digas que no sabes quién soy!

Jack la miró dubitativo. Aunque sabía que la conocía de algo, no lograba atar cabos.

-Vamos Sparrow, no es tan difícil.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el borracho entrecerró los ojos e intentó visualizar su imagen. El fruncido rostro de la joven, junto con su cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta, el pañuelo azul que llevaba en la cabeza, y su ropa de marinera no le decían absolutamente nada. Pero de pronto se detuvo. Los centelleantes ojos de Marina lo miraban de forma enfadada…le recordaban a los de una niña que había conocido muchísimo tiempo atrás…aquellos amenazadores ojos verdes…

-¿Ma…Marina?-Preguntó, al tiempo que la chica asentía. Entonces añadió con un cierto tono de temor en su voz-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Como ves, la piratería es algo de familia, Jack-Contestó la joven-¿Qué tal está el tío Teague?

Jack sonrió de forma forzada.

-¿Qué te a traído aquí esta vez?-Preguntó Marina en tono duro-¿Has bebido hasta dejar sin existencias una taberna¿O Te has ido sin pagar de un burdel?

-Ninguna de las dos cosas-Dijo el pirata con un tono sarcástico-Bueno…tal vez la primera- Obviamente el reencuentro no había sido de lo más agradable, Jack la miró durante unos segundos, en los cuales todo permaneció en silencio, y después se aventuró a decir-¿Aún estás enfadada, verdad?

-Yo no olvido Sparrow-Contestó ella en tono cortante-Aunque hayan pasado diez años…

-Una lástima-Respondió Jack-Ahora, si no te importa, tengo una resaca que atender.

El pirata volvió a tenderse sobre el suelo de paja, y la chica dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la ventana, con la vaga esperanza de poder urdir

un plan.

La verdad es que, a pesar de los lazos familiares que los unían, Marina Skylark jamás había sentido el más mínimo aprecio por su primo, es más, lo despreciaba como si se tratase de una rata, pues para ella él no era otra cosa. Pero pensó que, tal vez, tratándose de quién se trataba, podría valerse de la situación para huir de aquella sucia mazmorra.

-Jack-Dijo la chica con un chirriante tono amable-¿Te interesa salir de aquí?

El Capitán Sparrow se incorporó levemente y la miró.

-Soy todo oídos, querida.

-Con el "Soy todo oídos me conformo"-Contestó su prima.

Roland el guardia estaba sentado a duras penas en una silla de madera que poco más aguantaría ya a su enorme trasero, junto a una mesa en la que se hallaba su "cena", separada de él por su prominente barriga, la cual no permitía más proximidad.

El guardia agarró un grasiento muslo de pollo con una de sus grandes manos, y con la otra una botella de vino barato que se empinó, hasta dejar a la mitad.

Era una noche serena. No había un sólo ruido que rompiera la calma que reinaba, salvo los ronquidos que emitía el otro guardia, sentado sobre un taburete y con su sombrero tapándole la cara, lo cual hacía que el sonido fuera más desagradable aún.

Roland dio un enorme mordisco al pollo, y la grasa de este comenzó a resbalar por su rasposa barbilla, hasta llegar a su inexistente cuello. Luego, volvió a tomar un trago de la botella, y cuando iba a dar un segundo bocado a su menú, unos gritos lo hicieron desconcentrarse. Este lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, y se dispuso a continuar con su tarea cuando los gritos se volvieron a escuchar.

-¡Eh¡Phillip!-Bramó el guardia, dirigiéndose a su compañero. Varias gotas de saliva salieron disparadas desde su boca hacia el uniforme de este-¡Phillip¡Ve a ver lo que pasa ahí abajo!

El susodicho Phillip emitió un gruñido y siguió durmiendo, como si las voces que estaba dando el otro guardia no lo molestaran en absoluto.

-¡Vamos pedazo de gandul¡Yo estoy en mi hora de descanso!

Este siguió sin moverse, a su lado había tres o cuatro botellas de ron completamente vacías. Roland bufó, furioso por tener que hacer él todo el trabajo y haber abandonado su cena.

Agarró el manojo de llaves, y bajó las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, refunfuñando entre dientes.

Al llegar al piso de abajo, no encontró nada en particular. Lo único que pasaba era que el estúpido borracho al que había encerrado antes no paraba de chillar.

-¡Oye tú!-Dijo el guardia-¡Como no te calles te vas a arrepentir de haber puesto un pie en esta isla!

El Borracho se cayó, y señaló con su dedo hacia la celda de al lado.

-¡La chica!-Exclamó haciendo extrañas florituras con la mano-Creo que se ha desmayado.

El carcelero frunció el entrecejo, acabó de bajar los tres escalones que le quedaban y se dirigió hacia la celda de la chica, buscando en su llavero la que le correspondía a esta. Cuando la encontró, abrió la puerta y entró. En efecto, la joven pirata a que habían encerrado estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Creo que debería hacerle el boca a boca, amigo-Sugirió el otro prisionero.

El guardia acercó sus gruesos y grasientos labios al los de la chica. Justo en ese momento, y sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta de nada, el pie de la chica fue a parar a su entrepierna, propinándole una fuerte patada, la cual provocó que Roland cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-Eso por intentar besarme ¡Babosa asquerosa!

Marina rebuscó entre las llaves que el desmayado guardia llevaba encima y encontró la de sus grilletes. Tras quitárselos, se los puso y salió de la celda en la que había estado prisionera durante varias horas, cerrándola de nuevo.

La Capitana Skylark, suponiendo que sus armas se hallarían arriba, se dispuso a subir sigilosamente, cuando de pronto alguien la llamó.

-Mi querida Marina-Dijo la voz de Jack Sparrow, pegado a las verjas tras las cuales estaba cautivo-¿No irás a dejarme aquí verdad?

-Y dime¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?-Preguntó lacónicamente-Sería un buen castigo por lo que me hiciste aquella vez: tú me cambias por un cargamento de vino, y yo te dejo encerrado en esta mugrienta mazmorra para que te pudras¿no te parece?

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Exclamó Jack-No era Vino…era Ron-La pirata resopló, y en su rostro podía verse una expresión que decía "más a mi favor".Le dio al espalda a Sparrow, y este, en un último intento por llamar su atención, dijo-¡Pero Marina¡Soy de tu familia!

La joven lo pensó un momento, en cierto modo tenía razón, aunque el hecho de tener la misma sangre no parecía haberle importado a su primo diez años atrás, cuando casi la había intercambiado por Ron, a pesar de que le habían asignado que la protegiera, pues esta sólo tenía 12 años. Pero ella no era como el, no iba a dejar tirado a un miembro de su familia de esa forma por muy ruin que este fuera.

-Está bien-Dijo por fin acercándose a él-Pero después de esto quiero que desaparezcas, porque si te vuelvo a ver otra vez, si te cruzas de nuevo en mi camino, te mataré ¿De acuerdo?-Y le tendió su mano a través de los barrotes.

-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con una dama tan encantadora como tú-Contestó estrechándole la mano.

-Déjate de Zalamerías-Le espetó ella.

Marina abrió la celda de Jack, y lo miró sonriente desde fuera de esta. Una sonrisa que cualquiera que la observara sabría que esta no estaba tramando nada bueno. El ocurrente Sparrow le devolvió el gesto, disponiéndose a salir, cuando, sin previo aviso su prima lo abofeteó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Preguntó sorprendido-¡No lo merecía!

-Eso por incitar a ese repugnante guardia a que me besara, vámonos.

Ambos subieron con sigilo las escaleras para permanecer inadvertidos saliendo hacia el piso de arriba, pero no había nadie peligroso, salvo un guardia que dormía sentado en una incómoda silla. Marina hizo un gesto a Jack para que la siguiera. Sus armas estaban sobre una mesa, no muy lejana al guardia. La chica caminó despacio para no hacer ruido y tomó su espada y se dirigió hacia la salida. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar que su primo había hecho lo mismo, pero vio que este estaba junto al guardia, dándole golpecitos en el hombro con un dedo.

-¡Jack!-Murmuró la joven enfadada-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Comprobar si está dormido-Respondió este, sin ni siquiera molestarse en bajar el tono de voz.

-¡Apresúrate, estúpido!-Bramó la Capitana Skylark.

Sparrow tomó sus efectos personales de la misma mesa donde Marina había cogido su espada, y, por supuesto su sombrero, luego corrió tras ella. Una vez fuera de allí, tras comprobar que el camino estaba despejado, saborearon la primera bocanada de libertad después de aquel corto cautiverio.

La ciudad entera se observaba desde su posición, iluminada por pequeñas luces, y teñida de azul intenso, un color sólo superado por el del mar.

Continuaron con su fuga, hasta que llegaron al puerto. Una vez allí lo tenían más difícil, pues varios soldados de la armada francesa rondaban haciendo la guardia. Marina y Jack se ocultaron tras una pila de cajas que estaba frente al Twilight, custodiado por dos de los soldados.

La pirata estaba nerviosa y furiosa a la vez, pues otro obstáculo se interponía en su camino de fuga, pues debería haber previsto aquello. Dejó su espada en el suelo, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mientras pensaba. Llegados a ese punto, cualquier cosa podría salir mal.

-Si me permites una sugerencia-Comenzó a decir Jack.

Marina lo miró un tanto sorprendida y enfadada.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?-preguntó-Ya tendrías que haberte marchado, no te necesito.

Miró hacia todos lados, buscando algo que le pudiera servir, cuando, observó unos barriles de pólvora, apilados a una distancia considerable de su posición actual y atados con cuerdas.

"Perfecto" pensó la joven.

Se giró hacia su primo, el cual frunció en entrecejo, y le arrebató la pistola.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó este.

-Asegurarme mi vía de escape, cúbrete-Contestó, y apuntó hacia los barriles .Un fallo podría ser crucial para el fracaso de la fuga, pero Marina estaba segura de que si calculaba bien la distancia la bala podría dar perfectamente en el blanco. No podía errar el tiro. Disparó.

Inmediatamente, el primer barril estalló, haciendo que los otros también lo hicieran un segundo después. Aquellos planes disparatados eran algo propio de la familia Sparrow, ingenio heredado por parte de su madre.

-¡Sólo tenía una bala!-Protestó Jack.

-Ha sido por una buena causa-Repuso Marina.

-¡Pero sólo tenía una!-Dijo nuevamente su primo.

La joven lo ignoró, permaneciendo atenta a la reacción de los soldados que custodiaban su navío.

Ambos se movilizaron inmediatamente y corrieron en dirección a la explosión.

La pirata aprovechó la situación y salió corriendo de su escondite en dirección hacia su añorado barco, al cual accedió por un tablón de madera.

La cubierta estaba completamente desierta, algo no muy extraño teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Marina abrió el portón por el cual se accedía a la bodega, y bajó. Todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso. Un silencio que rara vez podría significar algo bueno.

-¿Angus?-Preguntó-¿Millie¿Ahmed?

Ninguno de los miembros de su tripulación respondió, por lo tanto no se hallarían allí. Tal vez las sospechas de Marina eran ciertas y habrían logrado escapar.

La chica resopló y se dispuso a subir nuevamente a cubierta, ya se preocuparía más tarde por encontrar a esos lobos de mar que la habían abandonado a su suerte, aunque, en cierto modo, no podía culparlos.

De pronto, sin motivo aparente, los pelos de su nuca se erizaron, y un sobrecogedor escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Algo no iba bien. Podía sentirlo.

Oyó un carraspeo a sus espaldas, que más bien parecía forzado para llamar su atención.

No muy segura, Marina vaciló unos instantes antes de girarse, segundos que aprovechó el intruso para toser de nuevo. Y allí estaba, envuelto en un aire extravagantemente elegante y cursi, vestido con un sofisticado traje rojo con bordados de oro, un enorme sombrero con plumas y su indiscutible bastón. El individuo parecía joven, tal vez un poco mayor que la chica. A pesar de la oscuridad de la bodega, su tez se apreciaba pálida, y sus ojos crueles y azules. Su larga cabellera rubio platino estaba recogida en una cola con un fino lazo de raso. Apestaba a perfume francés.

Era René Dupont.

No estaba solo, pues un hombre del tamaño de una montaña se erguía tras él. El sujeto tenía la piel más oscura, expresión de gorila y, por supuesto, estaba ataviado con unas ropas muchísimo menos elegantes que las de su acompañante. Parecía peligroso, aunque su aspecto de bruto era menos amenazante que la del otro individuo.

Dupont se dispuso a hablar, pero, se vio interrumpido por la pirata, hecho que pareció irritarlo un poco.

-No sé porqué no me extraña-Dijo lacónicamente-Debí suponer que tú estarías detrás de todo esto.

-_Mademoiselle_ Marina, siempre tan directa-Contestó el intruso-Esa no es forma de tratar a un invitado.

-No me consta que yo te haya invitado-Espetó la joven de manera cortante.

El guarda-espaldas que acompañaba al hombre elegante hizo crujir sus nudillos para incomodarla, pero su jefe lo interrumpió alzando una mano suavemente.

-¿A qué has venido?-Preguntó la chica. "Dos reencuentros no deseados en un sólo día, genial", pensó para sí misma.

-Sólo a por una simple y pequeña cosa…-Dijo haciendo gala de su indiscutible acento francés-Mi medallón.

-¿Tú medallón?-Preguntó ella atónita-Creo que te equivocas sucia rata.

-No _Cherie, _no ando para nada equivocado_-_Contestó-Si no recuerdas bien, me refiero a ese medallón que me robaste cuando…

Marina Skylark hizo una mueca de asco.

-No hace falta que entres en detalles René-Espetó. Se llevó la mano a su cuello, del cual colgaba un medallón de oro, oculto tras su camisa-Pero has de saber que no te lo voy a entregar tan fácilmente-Acto seguido, dirigió su mano con sigilo hacia su cintura para poder coger su espada, pero en su lugar había un vacío. "¿Cómo?", pensó, pero un segundo más tarde recordó que se la había olvidado en el puerto, ante lo cual lanzó una maldición.

René Dupont la miró divertido.

-No intentéis nada brusco, Marina. Si buscáis a vuestra tripulación está a buen recaudo. Perfectamente amordazada, atada y encerrada en las celdas de este barco-Luego soltó una risita estúpida y pomposa.

Ciertamente la capitana Skylark jamás se rendiría sin luchar¿pero que otra opción le quedaba? Estaba desarmada como muy bien había visto Dupont, y su tripulación no podía ayudarla de ninguna manera, ni tampoco ella podía hacer nada por ellos. Se sentía frustrada. Raras veces se había visto en una situación como aquella, en la cual todos los recursos parecían habérsele agotado. Arrancó la cadena de oro de su cuello, sacando de debajo de su camisa el oculto objeto. Un precioso medallón dorado brilló en la oscuridad de la bodega, mostrando pequeñas muescas donde deberían ir piedras preciosas, rodeando un precioso zafiro del color del mar. Tendió la mano hacia delante.

-Señor Jonathan-Dijo René Dupont a su secuaz-¿Seríais tan amable de tomar el precioso presente que _Mademoiselle_ Skylark tan amablemente nos cede?

El hombre, del tamaño de una montaña y aspecto hosco, caminó torpemente hacia la joven, arrebatándole con su enorme manaza el medallón, y entregándoselo a su amo.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con vos-Dijo Dupont haciendo una breve reverencia y una estúpida floritura con el sombrero de plumas-_Au revoir._

-Juro-Murmuró Marina entre dientes, bastante irritada-Que algún día haré que se coma su sombrero.

René Dupont se incorporó y volvió a colocarse su espectacular sombrero sobre sus dorados cabellos. Agarró con firmeza su bastón, y, seguido de su inseparable Señor Jonathan, se dirigió hacia la salida de la Bodega; y se disponía a subir cuando se chocó contra Jack en las escaleras.

-Apártese de mi camino.

-Bueno, vale-Y cuando ya se fueron, añadió-¿Quiénes eran esos?

-La reina de Inglaterra y su séquito-Dijo Marina en tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué hacía la reina de Inglaterra en tu barco?-Dijo Jack sin percibir el tono de su prima.-Tenía muy mala cara¿crees que está enferma?

Marina lo miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Aún estás borracho¿verdad?

-No¿Por qué?

-Estás ciego¿no te has dado cuenta de que ese era René Dupont?

-¡Agg¿Cómo puede tener la reina semejante gusto?

-¡Idiota¡La reina no estaba aquí!

-¿Pero no has dicho que…?

-¡Era una simple broma!-Exclamó Marina. Tras tranquilizarse, continuó-¿Por qué has venido?

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Te habías olvidado la espada en el puerto. Espero no llegar demasiado tarde.

-¡No que va!-Dijo intentando mantener la calma. Y sin conseguirlo añadió-¡¡POR QUÉ NO HAS VENIDO ANTES!!


	2. Cáp II René Dupont

Cáp. II- René Dupont

La cubierta estaba completamente desierta, algo no muy extraño teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Marina abrió el portón por el cual se accedía a la bodega, y bajó. Todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso. Un silencio que rara vez podría significar algo bueno.

-¿Angus?-Preguntó-¿Millie¿Ahmed?

Ninguno de los miembros de su tripulación respondió, por lo tanto no se hallarían allí. Tal vez las sospechas de Marina eran ciertas y habrían logrado escapar.

La chica resopló y se dispuso a subir nuevamente a cubierta, ya se preocuparía más tarde por encontrar a esos lobos de mar que la habían abandonado a su suerte, aunque, en cierto modo, no podía culparlos.

De pronto, sin motivo aparente, los pelos de su nuca se erizaron, y un sobrecogedor escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Algo no iba bien. Podía sentirlo.

Oyó un carraspeo a sus espaldas, que más bien parecía forzado para llamar su atención.

No muy segura, Marina vaciló unos instantes antes de girarse, segundos que aprovechó el intruso para toser de nuevo. Y allí estaba, envuelto en un aire extravagantemente elegante y cursi, vestido con un sofisticado traje rojo con bordados de oro, un enorme sombrero con plumas y su indiscutible bastón. El individuo parecía joven, tal vez un poco mayor que la chica. A pesar de la oscuridad de la bodega, su tez se apreciaba pálida, y sus ojos crueles y azules. Su larga cabellera rubio platino estaba recogida en una cola con un fino lazo de raso. Apestaba a perfume francés.

Era René Dupont.

No estaba solo, pues un hombre del tamaño de una montaña se erguía tras él. El sujeto tenía la piel más oscura, expresión de gorila y, por supuesto, estaba ataviado con unas ropas muchísimo menos elegantes que las de su acompañante. Parecía peligroso, aunque su aspecto de bruto era menos amenazante que la del otro individuo.

Dupont se dispuso a hablar, pero, se vio interrumpido por la pirata, hecho que pareció irritarlo un poco.

-No sé porqué no me extraña-Dijo lacónicamente-Debí suponer que tú estarías detrás de todo esto.

-_Mademoiselle_ Marina, siempre tan directa-Contestó el intruso-Esa no es forma de tratar a un invitado.

-No me consta que yo te haya invitado-Espetó la joven de manera cortante.

El guarda-espaldas que acompañaba al hombre elegante hizo crujir sus nudillos para incomodarla, pero su jefe lo interrumpió alzando una mano suavemente.

-¿A qué has venido?-Preguntó la chica. "Dos reencuentros no deseados en un sólo día, genial", pensó para sí misma.

-Sólo a por una simple y pequeña cosa…-Dijo haciendo gala de su indiscutible acento francés-Mi medallón.

-¿Tú medallón?-Preguntó ella atónita-Creo que te equivocas sucia rata.

-No _Cherie, _no ando para nada equivocado_-_Contestó-Si no recuerdas bien, me refiero a ese medallón que me robaste cuando…

Marina Skylark hizo una mueca de asco.

-No hace falta que entres en detalles René-Espetó. Se llevó la mano a su cuello, del cual colgaba un medallón de oro, oculto tras su camisa-Pero has de saber que no te lo voy a entregar tan fácilmente-Acto seguido, dirigió su mano con sigilo hacia su cintura para poder coger su espada, pero en su lugar había un vacío. "¿Cómo?", pensó, pero un segundo más tarde recordó que se la había olvidado en el puerto, ante lo cual lanzó una maldición.

René Dupont la miró divertido.

-No intentéis nada brusco, Marina. Si buscáis a vuestra tripulación está a buen recaudo. Perfectamente amordazada, atada y encerrada en las celdas de este barco-Luego soltó una risita estúpida y pomposa.

Ciertamente la capitana Skylark jamás se rendiría sin luchar¿pero que otra opción le quedaba? Estaba desarmada como muy bien había visto Dupont, y su tripulación no podía ayudarla de ninguna manera, ni tampoco ella podía hacer nada por ellos. Se sentía frustrada. Raras veces se había visto en una situación como aquella, en la cual todos los recursos parecían habérsele agotado. Arrancó la cadena de oro de su cuello, sacando de debajo de su camisa el oculto objeto. Un precioso medallón dorado brilló en la oscuridad de la bodega, mostrando pequeñas muescas donde deberían ir piedras preciosas, rodeando un precioso zafiro del color del mar. Tendió la mano hacia delante.

-Señor Jonathan-Dijo René Dupont a su secuaz-¿Seríais tan amable de tomar el precioso presente que _Mademoiselle_ Skylark tan amablemente nos cede?

El hombre, del tamaño de una montaña y aspecto hosco, caminó torpemente hacia la joven, arrebatándole con su enorme manaza el medallón, y entregándoselo a su amo.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con vos-Dijo Dupont haciendo una breve reverencia y una estúpida floritura con el sombrero de plumas-_Au revoir._

-Juro-Murmuró Marina entre dientes, bastante irritada-Que algún día haré que se coma su sombrero.

René Dupont se incorporó y volvió a colocarse su espectacular sombrero sobre sus dorados cabellos. Agarró con firmeza su bastón, y, seguido de su inseparable Señor Jonathan, se dirigió hacia la salida de la Bodega; y se disponía a subir cuando se chocó contra Jack en las escaleras.

-Apártese de mi camino.

-Bueno, vale-Y cuando ya se fueron, añadió-¿Quiénes eran esos?

-La reina de Inglaterra y su séquito-Dijo Marina en tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué hacía la reina de Inglaterra en tu barco?-Dijo Jack sin percibir el tono de su prima.-Tenía muy mala cara¿crees que está enferma?

Marina lo miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Aún estás borracho¿verdad?

-No¿Por qué?

-Estás ciego¿no te has dado cuenta de que ese era René Dupont?

-¡Agg¿Cómo puede tener la reina semejante gusto?

-¡Idiota¡La reina no estaba aquí!

-¿Pero no has dicho que…?

-¡Era una simple broma!-Exclamó Marina. Tras tranquilizarse, continuó-¿Por qué has venido?

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Te habías olvidado la espada en el puerto. Espero no llegar demasiado tarde.

-¡No que va!-Dijo intentando mantener la calma. Y sin conseguirlo añadió-¡¡POR QUÉ NO HAS VENIDO ANTES!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: **Esta historia no es mía, sino de una amiga que me ha dado su permiso para que la reedite y la publique.Acepto reviews y consejos por si debo mejorar algún aspecto de la historia en cuanto a gramática, vocabulario, etc...

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, el capitán Jack Sparrow y toda la tripulación de la Perla son propiedad de...eh...bueno, del guionista que los inventara (creo que fueron Ted Eliott y Terry Rossio); el resto, así pues incluyendo a la capitana Marina Skylark, como a su carismático enemigo René Dupont, el señor Jonathan, el Twilight y los demás personajes, pertenecen a mi buena amiga Marina, la creadora de la historia.


	3. Cáp III Recuerdos

Cáp. III- Recuerdos

El humor de Marina no podía mejorar. Estaba muy crispada después de lo ocurrido. Primero la detenían y después le robaban.

Desató a sus desafortunados hombres, que aún seguían presos en las celdas.

Había sido una noche muy difícil. Y se juró a sí misma, además de vengarse por aquella humillación, no volver a poner un pie en esa condenada isla y en cualquier otra en la que René Dupont tuviera Patente de Corso.

Cuando todo estuvo más o menos en orden y sus tripulantes volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo, dio la orden de zarpar rumbo a Antigua y Barbuda inmediatamente, pues antes de emprender represalias contra su antiguo enemigo necesitaba reunir provisiones.

Marina Skylark subió hacia el castillo de popa mientras se comía una manzana (a pesar de que las aborrecía; a veces ni ella misma entendía el por qué seguía alimentándose de ellas) después de haber gritado a dos de subordinados lo inútiles que eran, cuando se topó con Jack, manejando el timón a sus anchas y mirando sonriente su brújula.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Preguntó. Cualquier otro hubiera notado que de un momento a otro esta perdería los estribos, pero a Sparrow parecía gustarle el hecho de sacar de quicio a su prima.

-Pongo rumbo a Antigua y Barbuda, como ordenaste-Sonrió, y acto seguido le quitó la manzana y la mordió.

-No me refería a eso-Dijo Marina-Me refería a-Tomó aire-¡¡¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES EN MI BARCO!!!

-Tranquilízate querida, he oído que enfadarse tanto no es bueno…deberías olvidarte por un momento de tus problemas.

La chica, en un ataque de ira, agarró a si primo por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó hacia la barandilla, sujetándolo con fuerza y amenazando con tirarlo al agua. Ella no era ninguna simple, su apariencia de chica dura le hacían honor pues, el mar, las olas y el trabajo duro habían forjado lo que actualmente era, una mujer de armas tomar.

-Mi principal problema-Murmuró ella, demasiado furiosa como para hablar más alto-Eres tú.

Jack Sparrow sonrió.

-No te pases conmigo Sparrow, ya te lo advertí en la celda.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Dijo Jack, tentándola.

Marina se giró y llamó a dos de sus hombres:

-¡Thor! ¡Angus!-Ambos acudieron rápidamente a la llamada de su Capitana, la cual miró a su primo con rabia-Llevad a esta sucia rata a sus nuevos aposentos-Y luego, dirigiéndose a Sparrow añadió-Lo único que me impide matarte es que eres de mi familia. Pero en cuanto lleguemos a Barbuda quiero que te pierdas de vista. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Claro como el agua-Respondió Jack. Marina lo soltó, y sus tripulantes se lo llevaron hacia las celdas de la bodega.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Twilight llevaba navegando más de medio día desde que zarparon de forma repentina del puerto de Martinica.

El cielo comenzaba a mezclar su celeste con delicados tonos anaranjados, mientras el sol se posaba lentamente sobre las cristalinas aguas caribeñas, bañándolas con la luz de sus rayos, mientras una suave pero deliciosa brisa salada se levantaba, empujando lentamente el navío que se mecía sobre el mar en calma.

La Capitana Skylark permanecía apoyada sobre el timón, mirando hacia la lejanía, distraída. En esos momentos se sentía abandonar, fundiéndose con el paisaje, como si ella fuera uno solo con el mar.

A pesar de su aspecto duro e incompasivo, ella no era para nada como se mostraba, pero cada vez más le costaba ser ella misma. En su interior, en lo más profundo de su corazón, no era más que una niña asustada y confusa, llevada por la caprichosa mano del destino a aquel lugar.Echaba de menos su Bristol natal, sus gentes, su casa, y, sobre todo, a su madre.

Su infancia había sido dulce, tanto que, a pesar de haber sido tan pobre como las ratas, muchos podrían envidiar.Creció careciendo de un modelo de padre digno, pues, este no era más que un borracho que las abandonó, a ella y a sju madre, una oscura noche de abril. No le importó demasiado, ya que apenas lo veía, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaba ganduleando en el puerto, o emborrachándose en la taberna.

En cambio, su madre era una hermosa mujer de inigualable belleza, cuyo rostro se confundía con el de una sirena. Apenas ya la recordaba, pero, a veces, cuando cerraba los ojos casi alcanzaba a ver su larga cabellera castaña ondulada, mecida por el viento, y sus ojos, negros como el carbón, pero llenos de una inmensa calidez.

Marina recordaba aquellas largas tardes tendida en la arena, obrservando como se ocultaba el sol tras el horizonte, y la dulce voz de su madre anunciándole que la cena estaba lista.También llegaban a su mente aquellas mañanas de juegos que compartía con su mascota, un gran danés llamado Pellizco.

Pero todo aquello la abandonó, dando pasos a sus peores recuerdos se volvían a apoderar de ella, hacíendole daño.

Tras la muerte de su madre a una temprana edad se quedó completamente sola, y así, obligada, tubo que decir adiós a todo aquello que le importaba, pues innegablemente estaba sola. Únicamente le quedaba su tío, el hermano de su madre: un bucanero llamado Teague Sparrow que prometió cuidar de ella. Y así, no tubo más remedio que deshacerse de todas su esperanzas, madurar de forma prematura y embarcarse con su nueva familia hacia las temperamentales aguas del mar Caribe...

Marina contubo una lágrima.Ella jamás lloraba, nunca en la vida.

Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Era un gesto bastante cálido y afectuoso. La pirata se giró sorprendida y se encontró cara a cara con su segundo de abordo, Angus McAmblang, un hombre de veintitantos años, de cabello oscuro y largo, piel clara y ojos del color del mar embravecido que daban cobijo a una mirada serena.

-¿Os encontraís bien, Capitana?-Preguntó.

-Si-respondió Marina-Ha sido un día duro, necesito descansar.

Y se marchó a su camarote, dejando a Angus solo.

A veces él intentaba comprenderla, pero era demasiado difícil, pues se trataba de una persona que no mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie, protegida por una dura coraza que ella misma había creado contra el mundo entero.

Abajo en la bodega, el prisionero, jack Sparrow miraba a lo lejos a través del ojo de buey.Ideas le rondaban por su peligrosa cabecilla.Se apoyó contra la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo, permaneciendo sentado.Luego, como recordando algo, hundió su mano en el bolsillo se su chaqueta, y sacó de el un colgante, el cual dejó suspendo en el aire durante unos segundos mientras lo obseravaba hipnotizado. Era un medallón de oro, el mismo que le había "requisado" a ese tal René Dupont cuando se había chocado contra él en las escaleras, y, el mismo que, si no andaba mal encaminado, iba a proporcionarle inimaginables riquezas, pues estaba seguro, no podía equivocarse, de que este era más de lo que aparentaba.Y si estaba en lo cierto, René Dupont se lamentaría más tarde de haberlo perdido.


	4. Cáp IV El capitán de L Ocur Coeur

Cap IV – El Capitán de L´Ocur Cour

René Dupont navegaba en un pequeño bote escoltado por su inseparable secuaz, el Señor Jonathan, hacia su elegante y majestuoso navío, un barco de madera de ébano y velas del color de la sangre que él mismo había bautizado como L´Ocur Cour.

El sol aún no había salido, pero no tardaría demasiado en acerlo, y una tenue oscuridad los rodeaba.

Sonrrió satisfecho al llegar hacia su idolatrada nave, que bien reflejaba toda su arrogancia, petulancia y pomposidad. Había sido el, quien informado por sus "fuentes", había avisado a las autoridades de la isla acerca de la llegada de Marina, lo cual sabía que le facilitaría acercarse a ella sin correr ninguna clase de peligros, pues recuperar ese dichoso medallón era una pieza clave en el malvado plan que su retorcida mente llevaba a cabo.

Una vez en cubierta observó el panorama que se presentaba ante sus azules ojos.A esas horas su tripulación estaba borracha, peleándoses unos con otros o incluso dormidos a pierna suelta en los nugares menos indicados. Vió que una prostituta salía de uno de los camarotes, seguido de uno de sus hombres que a duras penas lograba evitar que su pantalón atado con un cordel se le sontara, mientras corria tras esta sonrriendo ante aquel juego, aunque su cara de felicidad se borró instantáneamente al ver a su capitán.

Se oyó un disparo, y el marinero cayó al suelo en un mar de sangre, llevándose la mano a la herida mortal que había en su pecho, bajo la cruel e incompasiva mirada de Dupont.

René Dupont no toleraba esa clase de comportamientos indecentes y degradantes en su barco; incluso a veces se preguntaba por qué una persona como él, de tan alta cuna, buena familia y modales refinados tenía que lidiar con semejante panda de gentuza.Pero no le quedaba más remedio, pues al fin y al cabo, estos estaban a su servicio, no eran más que simples peones.

Caminó, mientras que, el resto de los allí presente le dejaban el paso libre ignorando a su compañero moribundo, con una mezcla de temor y respeto.

El Capitán prosiguió con su camino a través de la cubierta, ignorándo las reverencias de sus tripulantes y los gemidos del marinero tirado en el suelo, hasta llegar a una mesa situada al fondo, en el cual uno de sus hombres enseñaba todo tipo de estafas con las cartas y los dados al grumete de abordo. Al verlo, el sujeto se levantó e hizo lo mismo que los demás, al igual que el chico que estaba junto a él.

-¿Habeís encontrado lo que buscabaís, Señor?-Preguntó el hombre, Bernard Windaus, un experto ladrón y estafador sin escrúpulo alguno.

-Sí-Respondió-, y la verdad es que resultó bastante fácil.No hubo ningún inconveniente.

-Me alegro de oír eso, mi capitán-Respuso falsamente el secuaz.

-Decidme, Señor Windaus, ¿Teneís noticias para mí?

Bernard Windaus sonrrió con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos oscuros.

-Ahora que lo mencionaís, sí.Y me consta que será de vuestro agrado.

-¿La habeís encontrado?-Preguntó incrédulo René Dupont.

-Efectivamente-Dijo Windaus-Se halla en Tortuga.

-Perfecto-Sonrrió con una cruel satisfacción, y, dirigiéndose al resto de los marineros, que escuchaban atentos, ordenó-De más está decir que habeís de poner rumbo inmediatamente a Tortuga Señores-Luego miró a Bernard Windaus y le entregó una bolsa de relucientes monedas doradas, el cual tomó con bastante codicia, reflejada en su rostro.

El Capitán Dupont hizo un gesto con la mano a su inseparable guardaespaldas y se dirigió hacia el interior del barco.Llegaron a las cocinas, un sitio que procuraba visitar lo menos posible.Estas desprendían un nauseabundo olor, tan repugnante como la grasa que quedaba incrustada en las paredes de esta, aunque mucho menos que el cocinero, Maurice Bourdelle, un chef francés que René Dupont siempre llevaba consigo en sus múltiples viajes. Bourdelle era un sujeto delgado, alto y huesudo, de corto y rizado cabello rojizo que solía vestir con un delantal manchados de lamparones de suciedad y sangre.

-¡Oh!,¡Señor Bourdelle!-Saludó cordialmente René Dupont, aunque en su rostro se podía ver una expresión de asco profundo.

-¡Capitán!-Exclamó el cocinero-¿Cómo vos por aquí?

-Quería saber si le habeís dado ya de comer-Dijo Dupont.

En el rostro de Bourdelle se dibujó la misma mueca de ser estúpido, con la boca medio abierta, el la cual llevaba un cigarrillo que parecía estático.Se rascó la barbilla de tres días in afeitar y dijo:

-Aún no, Señor.Iba a hacerlo ahora mismo.

-Perfecto-Respondió René Dupont-Yo iré con vos.Querría hecharle un vistazo.

Bourdelle agarró un cubo lleno de cabezas de pescado, sobre el cual revoloteaban varias moscas, y se encaminó hacia la bodega del barco, seguido del capitán y el Señor Jonathan. El interior era casi tan oscuro y sombrío como la madera con la que estaba hecho,tanto que a la escasa luz del inminente amanecer le era imposible colarse por la más mínima rendija.Siguieron bajando escalones hacia las entrañas del L´Ocur Cour, hasta llegar a una zona particularmente más tétrica y sobrecogedora que el resto, en el suelo de la cual había una pequeña rejilla, por la cual el cocinero arrojó el putrefacto menú.

René Dupont se acercó y miró hacia ella. Se disponía a marcharse cuando una mano emergió de esta y le agarró la pierna.Dupont lo miró asqueado.

-¡Piedad!-Gritó el dueño de la mano-¡Piedad, por favor!

-Pieada-Dijo René Dupont en un tono sarcásticamente arrogante y frio.Se liberó de este y le pisó la mano con fuerza, haciendo que el prisionero gimiera de dolor-Que yo sepa es mi piedad la que os ha mantenido con vida todos estos años, vil escoria.

Miró al Señor Jonathan y al cocinero, y se dispuso a salir de allí cuando dijo en voz alta:

-No os preocupeís, pronto os reunireís con ella.Antes de lo que pensaís, pues la he encontrado, y esta vez no escapará-Rió, obviando las lamentaciones de aquel que mantenía encerrado, y se marchó, seguido de su séquito.

Mientras subían las escaleras el Señor Jonathan se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué nos dirigimos a tortuga, Señor?-Preguntó con su tono simiesco.

La fría mirada de René Dupont brilló maliciosamente.

-Me lleva esquvando muchos años, pero esta vez no lo logrrá-Murmuró, y luego, dirigiéndose hacia su guardaespaldas añadió-Tenemos una cita con una vieja amiga.

Podría parecer ponposo, cursi y un completo idiota, pero la realidad era que René Dupont era un ser infame, despreciable y vil.¿Qué planes tenía en mente?¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba? Y sobre todo...¿Qué oscuros secretos rodeaban a su misma persona?

-Y lo más importante aún-Comenzó a decir.Mientras llevó su mano a la chaqueta de su elegante traje para coger el medallón, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que este no estaba.No había el más mínimo rastro de su recien recuperada joya.Su rostro abndono la expresión de satisfacción reemplazándola por una de odio e ira-¡Maldición!-Grito-Marina Skylark, me la has vuelto a jugar, ¿pero cómo?-Recuperó la compostura y dijo para sí-Ya me encargaré mas tarde de ella,ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que atender...


	5. Cáp V Antigua

El Twilight había arribado a Antigua a la mañana siguiente, y en esos momentos el timonel maniobraba para ocultar el bergantín en una cala oculta, un poco alejada del pueblo.

-Preparad dos botes-Ordenó la capitana.

Jack Sparrow seguía encerrado en la celda del Twilight, observando ensimismado su nuevo tesoro, cuando de pronto algo le llamó la atención.Se produjo un ruido de pisadas.Alguien bajaba a la bodega. Jack se apresuró a volver a esconder el medallón en su bolsillo.Se trataba de Marina, que, acompañada por dos de sus tripulantes, se acercó a su confinamiento.

-Ya hemos llegado-Anunció la Capitana.

Sus hombres abrieron la reja y Marina arrojó a su primo sus pertenencias envueltas en un trozo de tela.Sparrow se levantó del suelo y esbozó una sonrisa pícara al tiempo que tomaba sus efectos personales.

-Andando-Dijo-Y recuerda lo que te dije.

Librarse de Jack supuso un alivio momentáneo que hizo que Marina se olvidase por un segundo de todos sus problemas.Ahora tenía otros asuntos más importantes a los que atender y preocuparse, como, por ejemplo, hacerse con algunas provisiones para el nuevo viaje que iban a emprender a Le _Petite _la isla privada de René Dupont, justo al norte de Cuba.

-¿Cómo piensas conseguir las provisiones?-preguntó Angus con preocupación hacia su capitana-Recuerda que en esta isla hay orden de que seas capturada.

-El gobernador es un estúpido rencoroso-Repuso Marina sin darle importancia-Tan sólo le robé un par de cofres y le prendí fuego a su buque insignia...

Angus McAmblang le lanzó una mirada dubitativa, aunque no estaba, ni mucho menos cuestionando su autoridad. Ya sabía como se tomaba Marina Skylark esa clase de insultos.A pesar de ser una persona justa, magnánima y que trataba por igual a todo aquel que se ganara su confianza y decidiera formar parte de su reducida tripulación, no toleraba de ninguna manera que se le faltase al respeto y a su condición como Capitana (con duras represalias).

-Haremos lo de la última vez en Port Royal,¿Recuerdas?-Dijo, y un extraño brillo lució en sus ojos.

-¿O s referís a...?-Se aventuró a preguntar Angus.

-En efecto-Respondió Marina mostrando una sonrisa-No me apetece damasiado...pero será divertido.

-¿Y cómo traeremos las provisiones hacia el barco?-Inquirió su segundo de abordointrigado y preocupado a la vez conrespecto a la posición en la que se hallaban.

-No te preocupes-Le respondió la joven-Ya había pensado en eso.Hay un viejo amigo que me debe un par de favores...

Hacía un día encantador y soleado la capital St. Johns, ninguna anomalía podía observarse aquella mañana. Los mercaderes abrían sus tiendas al mejor postor, de las panaderías comenzaba a brotar un dulce y apetitoso olor a pan recién hecho, los niños traviesos se aprovechaban para corretear por las calles y robar alguna que otra manzana a los comerciantes que abrían sus puestos en la plaza principal, en el puerto la actividad era más que visible...Nadie se percató apenas de la joven pareja que se dirigía hacia uno de los comercios de más renombre de toda la isla.

Un hombre joven y atractivo de cabello oscuro y rasgos escoceses, vestido con un elegante traje azul, caminaba en dirección a "Herbert Beattie & Co", junto con su falamante esposa, una hermosa y distinguida dama de cuna inglesa.

Ambos entraron en la tienda y una campanilla anunció al dueño de su presencia. Era un lugar acogedor, con paredes repletas de estanterías con variados productos que la tienda ofrecía, y , al fondo, había un mostrador de madera oscura perfectamente barnizada, justo delante de una puerta en la que había un letrero que rezaba :"0Privado", que seguramente conduciría al almacén.

Un hombre rechoncho, de pronunciada coronilla y calva brillante salió tras la puerta con expresión sonriente mientras aplaudía satisfecho.

-Buenos días caballero-Y haciendo una breve reverencia hacia la joven esposa, añadió-Milady.¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Que tenga usted también un buen día, señor-Contestó la muchacha-Somos el Señor y la Señora Simmons, acabamos de casarnos-Y, acto seguido soltó una risita tonta nada propia de ella."Gages del oficio" pensó Marina, eso eran las ventajas y desventajas de ser tan buena actriz, que podías interpretar cualquier papel, por muy cursi que fuera.-Y hemos decidido adquirir algunos víveres, pues tenemos pensado hace un largo viaje para celebrar nuestra luna de miel-y se dirigió hacia el disfrazado Angus, acariciándole el rostro con su enguantada mano-¿A que sí querido?

La respuesta de su segundo de abordo fue un débil asentimiento mientras cambiaba camaleónicamente el color pálido de su piel por un tono más rojizo.

-Entiendo Señora Simmons-Contestó el Señor Beattie-Por supuesto que tal vez tenga algo que pueda interesarles.

Acto seguido volvió a escabullirse hacia el almacén, para volver unos segundos después con una lista.

-Les aseguro que mis artículos son de total calidad, Señores Simmons-Y les tendió la lista.

Angus la tomó entre sus dedos, y fingió leerla con interés mientras se rascaba la barbilla.Luego miró a Marina, esperando que ella le diera una señal. La joven sacó un abanico de un pequeño bolsito de seda atado con un lazo rosa pastelón y comenzó a abanicarse.Esa era la señal que Angus McAmblang esperaba.

-Perfecto...eh..si...está todo en orden-Anunció el supuesto Señor Simmons.

-¡Maravilloso!-Exclamó el dueño de la tienda-Dígame el número del muelle en el que se halla su navío y yo mismo me encargaré de que se lo lleven, podemos...

-¡Oh!¡No, no, no!-Dijo de pronto la Señora Simmons-Preferimos que lo lleve a casa del Señor Rodolph Emerich, un antiguo amigo de la familia,¿Lo conoce?

-¿El Señor Emerich, dice?-Preguntó perplejo Beattie-¿Son amigos de esa vil escoria, Señores?Fue arrestado hace una semana por urto y estafa.

Un pequeño contratiempo.

Era hora de llevar la actuación un poco más lejos.Improvisación.

-¡Pero que triste noticia!-Exclamó Marina abanicándose con más fuerza y llevándose una mano a la frente, fingiendo consternación mientras emulaba caerse al suelo, hecho que Angus aprovechó para sujetarla-¡Oh, querido!-Dijo dirigiéndose a él-¿Cómo ha podido engañarnos?¡Que ruin!

-Estaremos encantados de llevar las provisiones a vuestro barco-Repitió Beattie.

-¡No!-Exclamó la chica-Quiero decir... mi esposo y yo preferimos que deje los víveres en la casa del Señor Emerich, si no le importa.Nuestros hombres irán a recojerlos, no se preocupe.

El señor Beattie frunció el ceño, nada conforme, y asintió.

-Dentro de una hora tendrán su pedido en la mismísima puerta de la casa de Emerich.

La dama sonrrió cortésmente, mientras su "esposo" dejaba una bolsa de monedas sobre su mesa.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente, y disculpe las molestias.Muchas Gracias.

-No pasa nada, Caballero.Gracias a usted y a su encantadora esposa-Respondió sin mucha convicción.

Hicieron una reverencia en señal de despedida, y la joven pareja salió de "Herbert Beattie & Co".

-¿Y ahora qué?-Preguntó Angus a su capitana.

-Iremos a la casa de Emerich, el moverá nos prestará algún invento y podremos cargar fácilmente las provisiones hacia el Twilight-Respondió ella, parecía algo enfadada.

-¿Pero no lo habeís oído?¡Emerich está en la cárcel!

-No pierdas la compostura, Angus.Si no me equivoco ( y créeme, porque estoy en lo cierto) ese brivón se fugará hoy mismo-Repuso-No sé si lo sabes, pero tiene la fea manía de dejarse capturar por la guardia y luego escapar.Es una larga historia.Y ahora vayámos a su casa.Recuerdo que está un poco alejada de la capital, sobre una pequeña colina rodeada de selva.Debemos darnos prisa.Estoy deseando de quitarme este incómodo vestido.

No es adecuado que una señorita cruce la selva, y mucho menos con un traje tan delicado y elegante como el que llevaba. Pero Marina no era para nada una señorita, y era más que consciente de ello.Todo lo que sabía acerca de las reglas de cortesía y el comportamiento de una dama lo había aprendido en el gremio de actores, en los tres años posteriores de escapar de las trastadas de Jack, época que calificaba como la mejor de su vida, salvo porque fue entonces cuando tubo la desgracia de conocer a René Dupont, antes de hacerse pirata, por supuesto.

Tras salir de la densa vegetación tropical, llegaron hacia un claro, en el cual había una vieja casucha abandonada, de aspecto sucio y destartalado.

Marina no dudó en entrar.La puerta de madera, cubierta por una capa de verdina, no ofreció demasiada resistencia.

El interior era húmedo, y tenía tan mala presencia como el exterior de la casa: las sillas estaban tiradas, la mesa volcada y había varias cacerolas en el suelo llenas de agua de lluvia.Sorprendentemente todo tenía una gruesa capa de polvo. Cualquiera diría que hacía ya tiempo que nadie vivía allí, pero la chica sabía que a Rodolph Emerich no le importaba vivir en semejantes condiciones infrahumanas.

-¿Estaís segura de que vendrá?-Preguntó Angus no demasiado convencido, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la vivienda.

-Completamente-Respondió Marina, colocando una silla bien y sentandose en ella.

Pasaron varios minutos, y un ruido en el exterior los distrajo. Se trataba de los hombres de la compañía a la que habían encargado las provisiones, que estaban descargando la mercancía.

No ocurrió gran cosa después, salvo el paso de las largas horas, que se hizo tan eterno tanto para la Capitana como para su segundo de abordo.

El anocecer cayó sobre ellos como un oscuro manto negro, en el cual se distinguían varias nubes grises que amenazaban con tormenta.

Unos pasos se oyeron en el exterior.Cada vez estaban más cerca... La puerta se abrió de golpe y un sujeto entró con la respiración acelerada, cerrándola tras el.

Era un individuo de cabello largo y greñoso de un tono marrón grisáceo, barba de tres semanas, cuya mirada reflejaba cansancio y un ingenio poco propio de una persona cuerda.Vestía con arapos como si se tratase de un pordiosero, llenos de remiendos y agujeros.

Cuando se giró y contempló la imagen que se mostraba ante sus ojos gritó. Un muchacho se hallaba de pie junto a la sucia ventana, mirándolo con cierto deje de sorpresa, y una chica, aquella misma a la que él había intentado estafar un año atrás estaba sentada en una de sus sillas, mirándolo a través de sus atronadores ojos verde mar con los brazos cruzados,¿Había venido para vengarse?

Rodolph Emerich ahogó un nuevo grito e intentó salir por donde había entrado, pero Marina fue más rápida y le cortó el paso, inmovilizándolo después contra la pared con una llave.

-¡Perdonadme!-Lloriqueó-¡Yo no quería os lo ruego!¡me ví en la obligación!¡Tengo esposa e hijos a los que alimentar!

La joven pirata se rió de forma sonora.

-No seas embustero Emerich, tú no estas casado, y mucho menos tienes hijos.

-¡No me hagaís daño!-Suplicó.

Marina lo soltó, y este se arrodilló ante ella y comenzó a besarle la cola del vestido.

-Sois tan misericordiosa-Dijo.

-Estate quieto o conseguirás que me den arcadas.Me recuerdas a Jack Sparrow-Espetó Marina molesta.

-¿Lo conoceís?-Preguntó Rodolph Emerich.

-Por desgracia-Respondió Marina-Pero escúchame, no he venido para eso, necesito que me hagas un favor, y si lo cumples bien puede que te perdone lo de la última vez.

El sujeto volvió a postrarse a los pues de la chica, lo cual hizo que Marina forjara una mueca.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por una dama tan elegante como vos?-Preguntó con un tono complaciente.

-Para empezar dejar de hacerme la pelota-Cortó la pirata.

-Como vos ordeneís-Dijo Emerich.

-Haz el favor de levantarte, haces que me sienta incómoda.

El individuo así lo hizo.

-Como habrás podido comprobar hay varias cajas en el exterior de tu ...bueno, de esto a lo que tu consideras "casa"-Mientras decía esto, el rostro del viejo conocido de Marina Skylark iba adquiriendo un tono verdoso-Necesito que me prestes alguno de tus inventos, no me importa cual, pero que me sirva para transportar toda esa carga al Twilight ¿lo vas entendiendo?

Rodolph Emerich asintió lentamente, aunque permaneció en silencio. Aquello no dio buena espina a la chica, aunque, en vez de guiarse por su intuición dijo:

-Bien, pues manos a la obra-Y se giró.Marina cogió una daga que llevaba oculta debajo de el vestido, y con esta se cortó la falda y la arrojó al suelo, quedandose literalmente en ropa interior, salvo por el apretado corsé que aún conservaba.Angus la miró sonrrojado y negó con la cabeza, ante lo que ella respondió- ¿No creeras que voy a pasearme otra vez por ahí con esa cosa tan incómoda, no?

Al ver que Emerich no reaccionaba Marina se giró y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?

Rodolph Emerich tragó saliba antes de dirigir la noticia hacia la temperamental joven.

-Antes habeís mencionado a un tal Jack Sparrow-Dijo-...¿De qué le conoceís?

-Es una larga historia-Repuso Marina-Nada que tenga que compartir contigo.¿Por qué te interesa? No veo qué tiene que ver él en todo este asunto.

El individuo parecía nervioso, lo cual no le gustó nada a la chica.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?-Preguntó Marina, temiendo lo peor.

-Pues vereís-Comenzó a decir el hombre-Cuando llegué aquí vi todas esas cajas y me quedé un poco sorprendido. Sparrow apareció y me dijo que estaba interesado en ellas, y como yo no sabía de quien eran pues accedí y se las vendí, pero...

-¡¿QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ?!-Exclamó la capitana enfadada.

Antes de que esta pudiera hacer nada, el asustado Rodolph Emerich le enseñó una bolsa considerablemente llena, y se la tendió.

-No me culpeís, por favor-Suplicó desesperado, parecía arrepentido de verdad-Ya os he dicho que no sabía que os pertenecían.Os ruego que no tomeis represalias contra mí.¡Mirad! Al menos lo estafé. ¡Le hice que me pagara una cantidad desorbitada de dinero!

Marina Skylark no en cabia en sí de la furia. Demasiados encuentros con Jack Sparrow.De un manotazo arrebató la bolsa del dinero a su anexo y la esparció sobre la mesa.Sus sospechas se cumplieron.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO INMBÉCIL!¡TE HA ENGAÑADO EL A TÍ!¡TE HA PAGADO CON MONEDAS DE MADERA!-Chilló estridentemente.Tenía el rostro completamente colorado de la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Lejos de allí, el Capitán Jack Sparrow navegaba en una barcaza que él mismo había requisado en el puerto de St. Johns., junto con varias cajas repletas de provisiones que le había estafado a un lunático llamado Rodolph Emerich.Soltó los remos y se tendió.Miro a un lado, donde permanecía el mapa que lo llevaría hasta la fuente de la eterna juventud, y luego cogió el dorado medallón que había sustraido a ese pirata francés. Dudó unos momentos. No sabía por donde empezar, pero eso no importaba pues eligiera una opción u otra, grandes tesoros le esperaban con su nombre. Sólo necesitaba dos cosas : un barco y una tripulación, y sabía exactamente donde encontrarlas...


	6. Cáp VI Hay cosas que es mejor no recorda

_Maina se desplomó a un lado de la cama exhausta. Había sido una noche larga, que, parecía haber llegado a su fin. La noche ya iba cayendo, mientras los suaves despuntes de color rosado comenzaban a apreciarse en el lejano horizonte._

_Marina se levantó de la cama, dejando a su amante aún dormido, boca abajo, cuya melena rubia platino reposaba sobre su espalda._

"_-Sí aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio, tendrás esto y mucho más-Le había dicho René Dupont con su petulante tono arrogante, con el que pretendía comprarla, mucho antes de que ocurriera todo aquello."_

_Pero obviamente Marina no era idiota. Sabía que el oro de aquel lord francés la sacaría de toda la pobreza en la que había estado sumida todos aquellos años de su vida, pero esa vida no era para ella. Sinceramente no se veía siendo la esposa recatada y dulce de nadie. Aquello no iba con ella. No se iba a atar a nadie por muchas riquezas que este le ofreciera. Ella era un espíritu libre. Ansiaba saborear la salada brisa sobre su piel morena, mientras se deleitaba observando el color azul de cielo tendida sobre la cubierta de un barco._

_Parecía mentira, pero era cierto, se habían conocido hacía ya algunos meses, que parecían años. Todo sucedió en la actuación que dio el gremio de actores en la mansión caribeña de este, donde, por primera vez se encontraron, y desde entonces, el afeminado y elegante René se encaprichó de ella. Algo extraño, pues lo único que poseía Marina era su belleza, no tenía nada de valor, salvo las escasas monedas que ganaba a diario. Desde entonces no había parado de insistir. Sospechaba que el interés de René Dupont en ella se basaba en algún tipo de razón oculta que ella desconocía y que no iba a pararse a averiguar, pues, era extraño que alguien de su clase se interesase en una chica que no pertenecía a la alta cuna._

_Sin embargo había pasado una noche con él. Posó sus pies sobre el frío suelo, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se aproximó hasta el aterciopelado sillón que había en aquella habitación, que parecía sacada del mismísimo palacio de Versalles, y agarró una camisa ancha que había reposada en él, la cual se colocó, al tiempo que buscaba sus pantalones y sus escurridizas botas._

_Tras aquella noche, Marina Skylark tomó una decisión, tal vez la más importante de su vida. Aunque los echaría de menos, no podía seguir atada de por vida a las limitaciones que suponía estar en el gremio. Comenzaría una nueva vida, no sabía como, pero lo haría._

_Cuando por fin se vistió, echó un último vistazo a Dupont, que aún dormía en aquella enorme cama adoselada. Un pequeño destello en la mesita de noche atrajo su atención._

_Marina no dudó en acercarse, y contemplar como un dorado medallón la llamaba, reclamando toda su atención con sus sutiles reflejos. Una fuerza extraña la empujaba a tocarlo, algo le decía que este debía de ser suyo. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que casi toda su familia englobaba a una enorme rama de ladrones y piratas.Aún así no dudó un momento encogerlo y colgarlo de su cuello. Se miró al espejo que el narcisista René Dupont usaba para elogiarse e idolatrarse a sí mismo todos los días, y contempló como relucía en su cuello. No había duda, ese medallón tenía que ser para ella._

_Se acercó hasta la puerta, y la abrió con cuidado, para no hacer ningún ruido que despertara a Dupont. Una vez tras esta murmuró._

_-Algo tan valioso no puede estar en tus manos. Una lastima. Espero que no volvamos a vernos._

-¡AAAHHHHHHHH!

La puerta de su camarote se abrió de golpe, y Angus apareció tras esta con un candelabro en la mano.

-¿Qué te ocurre capitana?-Preguntó alarmado, mientras entraba en la habitación seguido de la pequeña Millie, la grumete, y de Thor Niels.

Marina se llevó las manos a la garganta, e hizo ademán de vomitar.

-He tenido una pesadilla horrible.

Tardó un rato en volver a la realidad, y olvidar el recuerdo de aquel affaire que vivió con su peor enemigo. Navegaban rumbo a Tortuga, donde, seguramente, estaría Jack.


	7. Cáp VII El trato de Marina y Jack

Jack guardó su brújula en el bolsillo y se apono sobre la enorme caja de las provisiones, mientras dejaba que la corriente marina guiara su paso por las aguas caribeñas

Jack guardó su brújula en el bolsillo y se apoyó sobre la enorme caja de las provisiones, mientras dejaba que la corriente marina guiara su paso por las aguas caribeñas. Sería un vieja duro, pero tenía comida de sobra por si algo pasaba. Se sorprendió de su inteligencia al planearlo todo, y rió.

Pero algo ocurrió al margen de todo lo que el capitán Sparrow pudiera haber previsto.

Comenzó a sentir una ligera humedad en sus pantalones. Agachó la cabeza, extrañado, y vio como el bote estaba empezando a llenarse de agua. Había un pequeño boquete en uno de los extremos de su barca.

Marina Skylark no dejaba de dar vueltas por su camarote. Para despejarse había decidido tomarla con Rodolph Emerich, al que se había llevado con ella, para cobrar su deuda, para hacerle pasar un mal rato interrogándolo con cuestiones que seguramente él ignoraba completamente. Sí lo sabía, era una mujer muy difícil.

-Po… por última vez señorita Marina…no…no sé de que me está hablando-Tartamudeó Emerich, temblando, mientras permanecía sentado en un angosto taburete.

-¡Silencio!, para ti soy Señora Capitana, ¿me entendiste?-Espetó bruscamente la joven, ante esto, su prisionero se estremeció. Marina sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecha de no haber perdido su dote intimidatoria.

-Co…como ordenéis ca…capitana… Quiero decir...Señora Capitana.

-Así está mejor.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, sin ni siquiera llamar.

-¡Capitana!

-Angus, ¿qué te he dicho mil veces? debes llamar antes de entrar. Podría darse la casualidad de que un día me encontrases desnuda y ocurriese una desgracia, no sé si me entiendes.

Angus se sonrojó, avergonzado, y durante tres segundos agachó la cabeza. Pero luego se apresuró a decir.

-Capitana, tenéis que ver esto.

Jack intentaba sacar el agua con las manos a duras penas, consiguiendo nada en bsoluto. De pronto, observó como todo se oscurecía. Ya no se veía el reflejo de la luna en el agua… Se giró lentamente. Y allí, tras él, se hallaba la majestuosa figura del Twilight, y subida a la baranda y sujeta con una de las jarcias se hallaba imponente silueta de Marina Skylark.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

-Marina, querida, no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte.En este preciso instante estaba pensando en ti y…-Comenzó a decir Jack en un tono dulzón.

Marina lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Alto ahí Sparrow. Déjate de zalamerías, sabes que estas cosas no funcionan conmigo.

-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo, pero ahora, si me disculpas, tengo otrs asuntos a los que atender.  
-Veo que estás en problemas,¡Eh, Sparrow!-Dijo con un tono malicioso.  
-¿Esto? Oh, no es nada, es para aumentar la velocidad-Respondió Jack picaronamente.  
-Está bien, Jack, hoy me siento generosa. Te propongo un trato.

-¿Un trato?-Repitió Jack-¡Mi palabra favorita!

-Entrégame esa caja de ahí y a cambio vivirás dos horas más-Propuso la chica.  
-Sabes, siempre he pensado que moriría abrazado a una caja de provisiones. Así que no veo tan claro por qué he de dártela sin recibir nada a cambio, tu ya me entiendes.  
-Vamos esto es absurdo. Podría dispararte y arrebatártelas, sin necesidad de hacer un trato-Gruñó Marina.  
-Pero no irás a matarme, ¿verdad, querida? soy de tu familia-Dijo Jack con cara de cordero degollado.  
-Me trae sin cuidado. Está bien. Tú me das las provisiones, y a cambio dejo que te quedes con las botellas de ron de mi bodega y te doy un bote.

Jack puso una pose pensativa, como si aquel fuera un trato que mereciera la pena reflexionar sobre él.

Luego miró a su prima y respondió:

-¡Adoro el ron!

Tras subirlo a cubierta y cumplir su promesa, Marina entregó a Jack uno de sus botes, bajándolo en él al agua. Una vez que Marina se dispuso a dar órdenes a sus tripulantes para que siguieran con su vieja, oyó que la voz de Sparrow la llamaba.

-Marina, querida, creo que te olvidas de algo.  
-No, las botellas están todas, cuéntalas hay doce.  
-No e refería a eso, esto...no hay remos.¿Que hay de nuestro trato?  
-Cierto, pero si no recuerdas mal dije que te daría un bote, no mencioné nada de remos. Chao Jack.

Jack observó como el bergantín capitaneado por aquel miembro de su familia se alejaba hacia el oscuro horizonte, que parecía fundir el mar oscuro con la negra noche estrellada. Miró a su alrededor y cogió una de las botellas de ron.

-En fin-Dijo, la descorchó y comenzó a beber.

En fin, aquí dejo el séptimo capítulo.La creadora original de esta historia( yo sólo continuo su trabajo a partir del capítulo dos, e intercalaré algunos capítulos con su permiso) dice que Marina le recuerda en esta parte un poco a Barbossa.En mi opinión, tanto ella como Barbossa saben como tratar a la gente como Jack.Lo adoro!! XD Espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto, pero prometo capítulos más largos!!Besos y gracias por leer!!dejen reviews!!


End file.
